


Dog Treat

by orphan_account



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Bestiality, Dubious Consent, Enemas, M/M, Multi, Other, Rough Sex, Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:34:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22976233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The tears have been coming for the last ten minutes or so - he'd heard the squirming, the grunts of pain before that, but Jamie's been busy feigning disinterest, a magazine propped over his lap to hide his obvious erection. He's waiting for Tyler to become completely desperate, to start begging for his help.
Relationships: Jamie Benn/Tyler Seguin, Tyler Seguin/Original Male Dog Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 79





	Dog Treat

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this ages ago for a different fandom and tried to make it work for this. It still feels a little disjointed but I was ready to let it go.
> 
> Consent is left up to interpretation deliberately. For some reason using one of Tyler's real dogs went too far for me so "Rocky" it is but please enjoy some bestiality lol.
> 
> I'll orphan this but will check on the comments and appreciate feedback. <3

The tears have been coming for the last ten minutes or so - he'd heard the squirming, the grunts of pain before that, but Jamie's been busy feigning disinterest, a magazine propped over his lap to hide his obvious erection. He's waiting for Tyler to become completely desperate, to start begging for his help.

Rocky, Jamie's biggest stud, is fucking Tyler across the hardwood floor, Tyler hugging his swollen, stomach protectively.

"Jamie," Tyler calls, through gritted teeth. "Help me."

"Oh?" Jamie replies, idly flipping a page. "What was that? I didn't hear the magic word."

"Please," Tyler moans, head dropping to the floor as he squeezes his eyes shut. No doubt he's in a lot of pain, his chest dragging and chafing across the wood, the dog's dick expanding inside of him with every thrust, soon to swell further into an enormous knot. "Please. Jamie-"

Jamie laughs, eyes flashing dark. "Aww, poor bitch," he murmurs, petting his head. The first time he did it, Tyler tried to bite him - but after the punishment he'd gotten, he's been much better behaved. "Is your belly too full for you to lie on the floor? Would you like to kneel?"

"Please," Tyler repeats, eyes pricking with tears. "Hurts so bad."

"I suppose," Jamie says, heaving a sigh, "Maybe I’m being to mean." 

Tyler looks up, surprised, hopeful, and Jamie chuckles- he never learns, but crushing Tyler’s spirit is just so much fun. "Oh please. We both know this is exactly where you belong."

"Jamie," Tyler sobs, cheeks crimson with shame, hanging his head. He and Jamie both know the truth of the matter - it was Tyler who always loved dogs a little more than most people, who let them jump up at him, let them lick his face, who wouldn’t lock them out of his bedroom even when he let Jamie fuck him.

Jamie clicks his fingers. "Up," he commands, and Tyler cries out as Rocky's knot yanks him up, forcing him to scrabble onto his hands and knees. Jamie's sure it can't feel much better – Tyler has the bad knees of a hockey player and rocking on them must be excruciating. Still, he seems relieved, silent tears flowing as he rubs his full belly.

Jamie puts the magazine aside and steps out of his boxers, coming to stand in front of Tyler. The look of shock on his face is priceless - really, Jamie doesn't know why he's still surprised. It's not like his mouth is good for much else.

"Suck, and no teeth," Jamie orders, a hand forcing Tyler's jaw open as his other comes to the back of his head, shoving him onto his dick. "You fuck this up, and I'll bring in the rest of the dogs, let them fight over which of them get to use your mouth hole instead."

Tyler whimpers, closing his eyes, gagging around Jamie's cock as Jamie uses his mouth. The distressed noises get annoying after a while, but the hum of his throat feels fantastic, so Jamie lets it be, tuning them out. He can always punish Tyler for it later.

Rocky pulls out of Tyler's ass unusually fast - but Jamie can see that the dog's been satisfied, and his come is slipping down Tyler's legs in thick globs, so he speeds up fucking Tyler's throat, ignoring the gagging that gets louder and louder.

He comes entirely through his own effort, Tyler completely limp and useless, and when Tyler swallows his come, Jamie backhands him. "Stupid slut," Jamie says, sneering. "Too distracted by a dog's knot in your ass to please your captain."

Tyler slumps to the floor, hands white-knuckled on his own taut skin and ass convulsing even as the rest of his body goes limp. "Jamie," he whimpers. "I can’t hold it."

"Hmm?" Jamie hums, all fake confusion. As if he doesn’t know that it’s impossible for Tyler to hold on to the enema now that there is no knot stopping his hole up anymore.

He kneels next to Tyler, petting his head and turning his on his back. "Too much, huh?" and before Tyler can answer he puts his weight on the hand on Tyler’s stomach and pushes. Tyler sobs and watery come gurgles out of him. Once it has started Tyler can’t seem to stop, forcing the slush out of his cramping belly.

"That’s it," Jamie runs his hand over Tyler’s belly, smoothing his hand over the sweaty skin. "Push it all out."

Tyler shakes as he grunts with effort, but he does it, flexing his sore hole until he’s empty.

Jamie takes in the wrecked, tear-streaked beauty of Tyler’s face as he looks up at Jamie and Jamie can’t help but pet his cheek, pushing his spit back in Tyler’s mouth. "You’re drooling from both ends, " Jamie laughs.


End file.
